


Dualities

by echoelbo, IwaKitsune



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collaboration, Gen, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaKitsune/pseuds/IwaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>du·al·i·ty  (do͞o-ăl′ĭ-tē, dyo͞o-)<br/>(n.)<br/>- being twofold; a classification into two opposed parts or subclasses.</p><p>Collection of Collab-drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Question | Answer

ID: ECHO-- PROMPT: (67) Question.  
SETTING: Normal Verse.  
TIME: Post-Mechonis Core.  
~  
It had been months since the group had last set foot in Colony 9. So much had changed - Shulk had grown stronger, Fiora was back, various people had joined their group. A collective sigh escaped the group as they set foot in the town, some feeling like they had returned home and others simply enjoying a place to rest.

Shulk split up with the group immediately, running for his home. The stars reflected in the water under Colony 9, appearing spectacularly clear. Shulk made a note to look at it more closely later - he had always been enamored by the clarity of the water.

For now, he tripped and caught himself while running to his destination. He waved at a few people he knew, but he did not stop. It took him under a minute to make it there.

He fiddled in his pockets for a key. It had been so long since it had seen any use, but Shulk had always kept it near. It felt like home, in a sense. At the very least, it let him know that he had a home.

The door creaked open. Shulk closed it carefully behind him, switching on the lights. The room was coated in dust. Shulk would deal with that at a later time - they were going to set back off tomorrow morning, so there was no point in dealing with it now. Instead, he used his time to scour the room for anything not his.

Some things were obvious - a gun, some books, a large chair Shulk had never sat on alone. He trailed his fingers along the gun before leaving to check Dickson's room.

As he expected, it was mostly empty. He checked all around before looking under the bed and finding a large book. It looked like a photo album. Shulk held it to his chest before leaving the room.

He sat on Dickson's chair, opening the book. In it were pictures, mainly of Shulk, though sometimes Dickson made it in. As he flipped through the pages, he was greeted with picture after picture of himself smiling and growing older with each page. When the pages ended, Shulk sat in thought. He went back through the album and pulled out every picture that had Dickson in it, placing them in the back of the album instead. When he had finished that, he closed the book and ran his fingers over the cover.

Shulk leaned back, closing his eyes. He remembered Dickson telling him stories in this chair, one in particular which was about angels. He realized now that Dickson was referring to the High Entia, but that did not lessen the magic of it. He held the album close, closing his eyes and nodding off.

He wondered if Dickson had truly cared for him.

.+.+.+.+  
ID: CARROT-- PROMPT: Answer.  
SETTING: Normal Verse.  
TIME: Post-Mechonis Core.  
~  
His gaze was on the starry sky above his head, eyes staring intensely at the infinite pinpoints of light in the black canvas, and the great, round giant that illuminated the darkness with cool light. They were one of the few _constants_ he knew, after living for eons.

Companions of the night, mesmerizing and unreachable, drawing with their positions images and stories for those that bothered looking up and paying enough attention. Silent storytellers that had told millions of stories; hushed secret keepers that have heard wishes and woes, had seen the sacred and sinning, were witness of acts from bottomless hatred to shy affection.

They held many questions and answers, but they could not tell.

Alvis approached where he sat, his heels tapping against the stone of the terrace. Dickson didn't bother turning to look at him. Funny he'd come at this time, the seer always did give him a similar vibe to those of the stars. His words seemed to bring more questions than answers.

"Time is running out." Alvis hummed, breaking the silence that wrapped around them on the cusp of Prison Island, argent eyes aligned on the same stars Dickson had been focused on. Had he hoped for small talk or was he merely stating a fact?

"Yeah, dully noted." Dickson could feel it in the air. This strange influx in the Ether could not go unnoticed or ignored. He exhaled a cloud of smoke, tapping the ashes off the end of the cigar. "They'll get here. Stubborn lot of 'em."

Alvis' expression remained calm, eyes somehow faraway. "They'll come prepared."

"Course. They're not gonna just waltz in."

"You sound sure of that, Dickson."

"I ain't need special powers to know that. I know _them._ "

"They will pose a threat, greater than they did outside of Colony 6."

"So be it, they'll have to be if they want to do anything about this. What's with the sudden blabber, Alvis. Scared of them?"

Alvis smiled at the sky, a chuckle leaving his lips, looking at Dickson from the corner of his eye. "You seem to know what they'll do more than I do, even with my vision."

He couldn’t say he was surprised that Alvis was avoiding the question, nevertheless he replied to the statement. "Intuition, kid. And familiarity."

"Is it wise to allow yourself such _familiarity._ "

 _It's dangerous. It could not be avoided._ Another sip and an exhalation of smoke fading into the night's air. "It's useful."

"Will it affect your performance?" _Will you allow it?_

"Knowing you can slip doesn't stop you from running, does it, lad?" _Cannot and will not._

"What do you think will happen? Will they prevail or their fight be ultimately useless?"

Dickson snuffed out the cigar, grinding the lit end against the rock he had been sitting on. "Why do ya bother asking me? Are you in that much need for distractions?"

Alvis' smile twitched into a thin line, eyes closing as a breeze ruffled their clothes, playing with the visible ether that was ascending to the sky. "Regardless." He started. "You will be facing those you had sided with."

"Never said whose side I was on. You seem more interested in them than duty tells you to."

"They are… _curious_ , their strength and willpower impressive. Could you say you’re any different? Regarding interest in them, that is."

"Beats me."

“You knew them longer.”

Silence settled around them again, neither bothering to break it this time. There wasn’t anything left to say anyway.


	2. Rage | Calm

ID: CARROT-- PROMPT: (31) Rage.  
SETTING: Normal Verse.  
TIME: After Ether Mines.  
~  
The cold rain and darkness of weeping night sky had greeted them as they finally exited the Ether Mines, breathing a sigh of relief and fresh air that finally didn't feel stagnant or heavy.

It all was well, a small break after the struggle they had faced through and out of the maze of tunnels below ground. A sense of proud accomplishment at showing themselves how much they were capable of.

Of course, now that was a fleeting memory.

The mere sight of Metal Face had twisted the group's expressions from scared surprise to narrow-eyed and thin-lipped masks of anger, but Reyn didn't waste a moment before exploding with the emotion, snarling and glaring futile daggers at the monster, who was clearly unaffected--no, amused, delighted at the useless anger.

And then that damned sentient _scrap of metal_ decided to rub salt on the wound and all hell broke loose. The icy needles of rain went unfelt as white hot fury coursed through their veins, the ache in their limbs from extortion now unimportant as they pushed against the sudden wave of enemies. Reyn's gunlance jabbing and breaking through the armor of various Mechon called to face them, focused on fighting and using every opportunity he had to shield-bash away enemies that dared approach the group if his attacks had no visible effect.

Rage made his lungs burn as he heaved with growling breaths, jagged from his roaring of warning, encouragement, and taunting above the deafening clash of metal on metal and shots being fired into the air. There was a low, animalistic growl from above and a boom as a green lightning bolt descended from the sky and cut straight into one of the large robots, destroying it, the sound ringing in his ears as he fought off the spinning claws of a Mechon that had tried to use the distraction.

He heard Shulk's cry of anger above everything else, and then the awful monster speak with its rough raspy voice.

"Next time _your head is mine_."

He was on his feet, ignoring the slippery grass as he followed Shulk's steps with heavy ones of his own, both of them feeling the same suffocating one-tracked anger. "Get back here!" Reyn roared, eyes struggling against the dark and the rain to keep the fleeing Mechon in sight. _Not again, not again...!_

Dunban's voice cut through the rain and the rush of blood in his ears, telling the younger men to quit it, and they slowed to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

Reyn turned on his heels, blood still pumping and panting heavily, eyes bright. "You've got to be kidding me! He's the one who killed Fiora!"

From the distance it was hard to tell, but he was almost sure he saw the veteran's expression darken before he barked his reply: "Know your limits! We'll get another chance."

Anger was still clear in his expression as he turned away, conceding defeat to the order as he lowered his shoulders. "...Fine." Shulk muttered beside him and he could hear the Monado deactivating.

How his best friend could put a lid on his rage so quickly he never understood, but he knew Shulk felt the same red coating covering his sight.

.+.+.+.+  
ID: ECHO-- PROMPT: Calm.  
SETTING: Pokemon AU.  
TIME: -  
~  
The townspeople puttered around peacefully, free of conflicts. The town was small - everyone knew each other. If any drama were to occur in the lively town, no time would pass before everyone knew what had happened. Luckily, the townspeople avoided causing scenes.

In one of the small houses, a child tinkered with loose machinery. He opened an empty pokeball, observing the wires spreading out within the plastic skin. His gaze was fixed on them, eyes trying to pry apart the pokeball and dismantle it but being prohibited from doing so by its plastic skin.

He sat on a carpet in the small room, attention completely on the device he was given. He was not vexed, however - only completely engrossed in his research. He did not notice the front door open and close, nor the footsteps that followed.

"Having fun, aye, kid?"

Shulk jolted. He turned to Dickson, surprise coloring his face before he recognized his guardian.

"Dickson!" Shulk pushed himself up, leaving the pokeball on the ground for a later period. He ran up to Dickson and tackled him in a hug. Dickson caught the child and laughed under his breath, petting Shulk's head.

"It's been a while, huh, kid?" Shulk nodded into Dickson's chest, still plastered onto him. "Last time I felt terrible for leaving you behind by yourself, but it looks like you did well this time!"

Shulk let go of Dickson and stepped back, his eyes sparkling as he met Dickson's gaze. "Uh huh! I think I'm starting to understand how pokeballs work a little better, too, thanks to the one you gave me! If only I could see one in action..."

Dickson looked at the open pokeball on the ground and smiled. "Looks like it's your lucky day, son!" Shulk's gaze became confused for a second before lighting back up again as the meaning of Dickson's words became clear. Dickson smiled wider.

"An acquaintance of mine gave me this, you see! Though if you want to know what it is, you'll need to check it yourself." Dickson took a small pokeball from his belt and tossed it to Shulk, who caught it clumsily. Shulk stared at it wide-eyed.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go check it out!" With a nudge, he pushed Shulk towards the door. The kid seemed to fall out of his reverie and he clutched the pokeball close to him before running up to his room, excitement leaking off of him and infecting the room.

When he was gone, Dickson leaned against the wall. He listened to the calm silence around him and closed his eyes, his face becoming more serious.

"If what you gave me hurts the child, Alvis..." he muttered under his breath.


	3. Noble | Puerile

ID: ECHO-- PROMPT: (69) Noble.  
SETTING: Pokemon AU.  
TIME: -  
~  
"Protect!" Alvis watched as his Goomy steadied itself and quickly put up a wall, deflecting the enemy Honedge's attack with a sickening clang. The wall faded as quickly as it came, leaving the tired Goomy open to attacks.

Or to attack.

Alvis pointed at the Honedge with ease. "Thunderbolt," he commanded. Goomy picked itself up and started generating electricity.

Alvis glanced at Shulk and noted the determined look on the teenager's face. Shulk was not ready to lose, it seemed. He spoke to his Honedge and the pokemon responded quickly despite its injuries and clear fatigue.

It trusted Shulk and Shulk trusted it. Despite his situation, Alvis found himself smiling.

He watched as the Honedge narrowly dodged the thunderbolt shot at it. Alvis moved to shout a warning at the Goomy, but the Honedge was faster.

Alvis closed his eyes and smiled as Goomy was knocked out. He reached into his pocket for some loose change.

"You and your Honedge seem close," he commented as he approached Shulk. He held the money out and Shulk took it sheepishly.

"Yeah. I got it from someone when I was a kid. It's always protecting me, it seems." Shulk looked nostalgic.

"You don't say." Alvis looked between the Honedge and Shulk. It truly was the Honedge he had given to Dickson, then. It did not seem to recognize him, however.

Alvis turned around and walked to where his Goomy lay unconscious. He picked it up and held it in his arms.

"Well, I have to leave. I hope to see you again sometime." Alvis said over his shoulder. As he walked away, he heard Shulk reply in kind.

He put the Goomy back into its pokeball before entering the pokemon center. The nurse behind the counter greeted him cheerily as he handed her his pokemon, an easy and short conversation passing between them. Alvis left the counter quickly and sat on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes while he waited for his pokemon to be healed.

"Lost to the kid, huh?"

Alvis smiled, eyes still closed. He felt the couch shift as someone sat next to him.

"He was really strong and coordinated with his Pokemon, especially his Honedge. You have taught him well, Dickson."

Dickson huffed next to him. "The kid taught himself. He always left to someplace dangerous to find machine parts."

"Is that so? Sounds like that Honedge had its hands full, so to speak, taking care of Shulk."

"You could've won against him easily, y'know. You didn't have to lose."

"Not at all. It's not in my nature to hold back. My team gave it the best we had - Shulk was simply closer to his team than I was mine. Simple as that."

Dickson huffed again.

.+.+.+.+  
ID: CARROT-- PROMPT: Puerile.  
SETTING: Pokemon AU.  
TIME: Past.  
~  
Kallian enjoyed walking amongst the paths of the small, hidden village, guarded by nigh-impossible to scale mountains and powerful Dragon-types that protected them--the High-Entia. His walk, however, had been interrupted as he heard a call behind him and he turned in time for a small blue bundle to leap into his arms as a child ran towards him, her small wings fluttering at the exercise-in contrast to the large wings that adorned his own head.

"Kally! Piplup doesn't want to listen!"

He looked at what had jumped to his arms. It was a young penguin, blue and white feathers still with the baby softness that would fade after he molted. Nevertheless, the Piplup was still a little rebellious, turning away and lifting his head as the girl looked at him as he sat on her brother's arms.

Melia pouted, tugging at Kallian's clothes and he sent her a sheepish smile, petting the pokemon's head with one hand. "Come now, can you do what she asked of you, Piplup?"

"Please, I want to see you do bubbles!"

Piplup looked up at Kallian before turning back towards Melia, taking a deep breath--and suddenly both siblings and pokemon were soaked with a Water Sport.

Melia let out a startled squeak, covering her head and trying to shield her own small wings from the short rain while Kallian merely gasped in surprise, shaking his head as he felt thick rivulets running into the collar of his clothes and weighing down on his wings. Piplup merely stared up at him, unbothered by the water clinging on his downy feathers as the rest easily slid off him, eyes with a tiny spark of mischief.

Before Kallian could scold him for his prank, his voice died down as he heard a quiet sniffle. Piplup was put back down on the ground as Kallian reached for Melia, hushing her gently with a smile. "Don't cry, Melia. He was just playing."

Melia chewed on her lip slightly, trying to keep a brave face and not cry, though teary eyes looked up at Kallian as he announced with a quiet, defeated voice. "Piplup doesn't like me."

Kallian took her hands and kissed her forehead, it broke his heart to hear her say that. "No, that's not right, Melia. He's young and finicky, that's all... Let's go dry up, alright? It wouldn't do for us to catch colds." He picked her up easily, stroking her head to calm her down, but before he could take a step forward there was a tug on his pants.

Eyes following the touch, he saw Piplup pouting up at him, little flippers extended up as of asking to be picked up as well. Kallian frowned, feeling Melia change her position in his arms to look down as well. "No, you disobe--"

"Wait, Kally..." At the interruption, he turned towards Melia, who met him with bright eyes. "Pick Piplup up, I think he... was just sad that you weren't playing with him earlier?" Her voice held such a fragile hope and innocent kindness that he could do nothing but blink in surprise before a smile broke free and he nodded, leaning back down and letting Melia pick Piplup up, nestling them both in his arms.

"Pii! Plup pi!" Nubby flippers were waved in the air as Piplup cheered, making Melia laugh and Kallian smile as the two seemed to get along a bit better. Once again, before he could take the first step back towards their home, he was interrupted as small bubbles started floating between them, making Melia ooh with awe, popping one of them right in front of his face.

He laughed as she started apologizing, and finally started the trek back as Melia congratulated and cooed at the small pokemon, Piplup fluffing up his feathers, prideful as he continued blowing bubbles for her to pop.


	4. Reflect | Impetuous

ID: CARROT-- PROMPT: (98) Reflect.  
SETTING: Normal Verse.  
TIME: Post-Mechonis Core.  
~  
Dunban stood at the edge of a small cliff outside of Colony 6. That's where Sharla found him.

"So here's where you went off to." He looked back as she called, rifle on her back and a small smile in her expression. Dunban returned it, a light laugh leaving him as he rubbed his nape.

"My apologies, Sharla. Did I worry anyone? It was not my intention."

Sharla shook her head. "No, I was just wondering where you went after..." Her expression morphed into concern as he gave a slow sigh through his nose, turning again to look at the colony that had been working so hard to rebuild itself. "Sorry, Dunban, would you like some time for yourself...?"

Shaking his head, Dunban leaned against the fence, a derisive smile in his lips. "Thank you, Sharla. But you can stay if you like. Did you need me for anything?"

She paused, crossing her arms in front of her chest and narrowing her eyes a little. "There you go again, putting others before yourself..."

Raising a brow, he tilted his head towards her. "Would it not be better to use my time and energy on something more useful for others than simply brood over things that cannot be changed anymore?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"How things had changed. The many possibilities of how things could have gone if there was a small modification. About the Monado, and what it really was, and how different everything seems thanks to the new knowledge." Dunban looked away again, gaze on the distance. "Specifically, I was thinking of my old squad."

"Old squad? You mean... Dickson and the one inside the metal-faced Mechon."

"Yes, both of them." A shadow covered his expression and he started talking, spilling thoughts into words. "I had a long time to think, when I was bedridden for a year after the Battle of Sword Valley. I thought I had made peace with Mumkhar's actions, and demise, during said battle. But then he came back and performed such heinous acts. I knew him for many years, we both got on many misadventures, and got each other out of harm's way countless times. I saw him change after I took the Monado--we had competed over who would wield it, and in the end I was the one that did. I could control it for far longer than he could.

"I wasn't faultless. I became too... cocky. With it in my hands I was unstoppable, or so I believed. He once told me I had changed too. I knew there was something different--in both of us, but I didn't do anything to help it, to change it back. Now that we know the truth of the Monado, of the one that made it... I can understand, in part, why things had changed but I wonder, if I had done _something_ , would I have been able to make a difference?"

"Dunban..."

He knew she had no other words to say, but the firm and gentle hand resting on his shoulder was more of a comfort than anything that could be said. They stayed for a couple moments, silence dancing with the wind and the long grass, before finally he turned towards her and smiled, thanking her for her company and reminding her they should return to Junks and the group. Not a word about what he had shared with her would be spoken to the others.

He had had long over a year to think about Mumkhar, about what had happened and how things had turned--even when he would never quite understand. Always trying to simply do that: understand. However...

_His body tired and aching, right arm still burning with pain after the Battle of Sword Valley. He opened his eyes to a gruff voice, feeling something light and small bounce against his blanket-covered chest. A small, circular metal amulet resting there, shining with white and green glow that made his breath catch in his throat. The pain in his arm lessening._

_"A Beast needs a collar, so don't go losing it."_

He would need longer to think about the last third of the old group, later on.

.+.+.+.+  
ID: ECHO-- PROMPT: Impetuous.  
SETTING: Normal Verse.  
TIME: Entering Mechonis (1st Time).  
~  
Spears clanged as they were thrown into the ground around the group. Dunban took a step back, moving closer to his friends as a horde of faced Mechon surrounded them, each with the same mechanical movement. Each with the same look. Each with the same lifelessness. 

Dunban's jaw clenched.

"I wonder who's inside?" The mechanical voice was painfully familiar. Memories of the voice came flooding back, memories of a friendship, of a war, of abandonment. "Who could it be? Your dad? Your mum? Maybe that special someone!"

He could hear blood rushing through his ears. His vision was clear but his thoughts were agitated. Dunban heard a gasp from behind him but he refused to turn around, refused to leave his group open to the attacks of that traitor. When the cue for a fight was given, Dunban lashed out at every lifeless Mechon in his reach. To turn people into lifeless puppets, completely disregarding their and your own humanity... Dunban gripped his sword harder and yelled as his steel cut through steel. With the faced Mechon out of the picture, he turned his attention to Mumkhar.

He watched as the traitor crumbled before him from his teammates' attacks.

"Too much... The Monado is too much..."

Dunban glared at him. "Yes. This is the power of the Monado! You wanted it, so now you can have it, Mumkhar!"

"I'm better than all of you!" Dunban bit back his disgust and gripped his sword harder. "You're the one who's finished!" Mumkhar sneered as he prepared to attack Dunban. Dunban sprinted towards the crumbling Mechon without fear.

"Die!"

It was under the sound of static and blood rushing through his ears that Dunban heard Shulk yell at him to stop, but he ignored him. His blade cut through Mumkhar's attack and stopped at the base of the man's neck, not by mercy, but by his own friend's blade. He watched as Mumkhar struggled to breathe and the thought of ending those breaths, of avenging his sister and home and everyone else Mumkhar had hurt caused him to push stronger against Shulk's blade.

"Get out of my way! Shulk!" He pushed as hard as he could, but Shulk refused to budge.

"It's Mumkhar. He's not a Mechon!" The words were a strained plea.

A new surge of anger pulsed through him. "Have you forgotten everything he's done? Where is your killer instinct?! Now is the time!"

He needed Shulk to understand. They needed vengeance for every wrong Mumkhar had inflicted on them and others.

"I hate him, Dunban. For what he did to Fiora. And the Emperor. So of course I want to get my revenge!"

Despite his words, he still held his ground, refusing to let Dunban any closer to Mumkhar.

"But... Face mechon are not like the others. They're people! Like us! Are you really willing to kill another Homs?"

The memory of people screaming, of Mumkhar laughing, of claws sliding through Fiora's body before tossing her away like a rag doll. Dunban met Shulk's eyes determinedly.

"Yes. Sometimes needs must!"

He pushed against Shulk harder.

"Even if it's Fiora? What then?"

Dunban froze. When he did not answer immediately, Shulk continued.

"When we set out, I wanted to destroy all Mechon. That was my aim. But now... I know that there are people inside. I have to know why. What's the reason for all of this? Why do Bionis and Mechonis have to keep on fighting? I have to find out why!"

"So, that is your fight?"

He watched as Shulk nodded. The boy was tired of fighting, as much as Dunban was, yet still he refused to kill Mumkhar.

He refused to kill another Homs.

Dunban felt himself calm down slowly. Shulk was right - killing Mumkhar would solve none of their problems. It would not fix any wrongs that were committed. He put his weapon down and turned away, his calm returning to him.

"Pathetic!" Mumkhar roared behind him. Dunban closed his eyes before turning back around and dodging the attack effortlessly, cutting off the Mechon's arm. He heard Mumkhar scream.

"Dunban..."

"I will never forgive what he's done. And yet... your words. They ring true."


End file.
